My Choice
by Nalana
Summary: Sequel to Many Paths. When Dylan exits the Route into his new universe, his new life, he has to come facetoface with the consequences of it. TranceDylanness?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just borrowing.   
  
A/N: I PROMISE the last chapter to my Stargate fic. I'm working on it! I just was in a gloomy mood and had to write something that started off sad L Okies, here goes. And, I might develop this into a story. It's up to you guys.   
  
I ran my hand over the edge of my bed-side table, the chilly steel prickling my sweaty fingers. Could this be real? Was it all a dream? No. If it was all a dream, my return wouldn't consist of me coming into the control room and my crew looking at me with concern.  
  
Slowly sitting down on the edge of my bed, my mind twirled over the facts. Pehaps if I could recall the events I could make some sense of this. What did I know was true? I knew that I had been given no other choice. I know that I had to enter the Route of Ages. I know that I met...myself. I know that something made me turn back. But what?  
  
It takes courage to start over. Yes, It takes courage, but it was foolish to erase everything. That's why I had turned back. Someone wanted me to rest in a life that had nothing but peace. I have other duties. I was needed in a universe of chaos. I am one of the High-Guard, am I not?  
  
Turning on heel I thought I was coming back to where I came from. But, in reality, I was only going to another version. Trance was right. There were millions of paths in this. Then again, she was right about so many things.   
  
When I had told her there was no light in space, she had laughed and told me to follow my own light. I approached the Route with these words in mind, preparing for the worst. I had been ignoring the fact that my friends had sacrificed themselves. As I accelerated, though, it wasn't my light that guided me forward.  
  
Behind me a brilliant orange glow beamed filling up as far as anyone could ever see. Like all those times before it was not my light, but hers. Isn't it odd how that when one's spirit sinks to a thought where it might shatter into little pieces that one's determination floods over sealing each segment.  
  
Trance had not asked any of them to stay when things began to damper. In her eyes I could see that she was almost willing them to go. At the same time she knew it could be possible for it not to matter. If I, no, when I succeeded things would most likely be able to go close to back to normal. That's where she was slightly wrong.  
  
When I turned back, I had ended up standing on one side of the command room. When the doors opened, I had no idea who to expect to see. And indeed I had quite a surprise in store.   
  
Before me Beka and Harper stood arguing with Rommie looking them over slightly confused. Rhade was chatting with Dawn, my original Second in command who was a insect-looking alien. But no where was that short mysterious women with red hair and cautious brown eyes.  
  
Then again, maybe you will go where I will be waiting. She wasn't waiting here for me. That is, unless she was somewhere else on the ship. I promptly inquired on where she was, but my fears were confirmed when Harper had asked me if I hadn't been sleeping.   
  
Rommie's holographic figure popped up in front of me. "Receiving incoming signal addressed to you, Captain. Origin unknown."  
  
"Duty calls..." I whisper under my breath. "Alright, I'll go up to command to receive it." If it was a message for help, perhaps it would be best. And so, I dragged myself away from my pondering and up to the said deck.  
  
When I arrived, the rest were all waiting for me. They seemed to be itching for something. According to Beka it had been "a vacation from the grandparents" lately. In other words, away from missions.  
  
"Andromeda, play message." I muttered, leaning against my post. I wasn't ready for help, but, I would have to be.  
  
"Good-bye Andromeda." My eyes snapped up at the voice. Before me stood Trance's image, her precious plant in hand. "Good-bye to your comforts, your joys, your sheltering arms. Good-bye, Maru. Rhade, Harper, Beka, Rommie. Good-bye...Dylan."   
  
The crew members around me buzzed. Whispers flew around. It was clear they had no idea what this was.   
  
"Dylan, who the hell is that?! How does she know about the Maru?!" Beka yelled at me.  
  
"Woooah... You okay?" Harper raised a brow at me.  
  
I couldn't quite respond. My throat was dry, tied in knots. The message must have skipped universes. The universe I had come from, where she stayed.  
  
I hung my head before I could speak. "That is the women who gave her life so that we could live...That's the wonderful being that gave us light in middle of the darkness...That, friends, is Tr..Trance. Trance Gemini." Before any of them could ask, I headed back to my room.   
  
Damn it! There had still been hope that it was a dream. There had been hope that possibly the past four years had been a dream. It would have made sense, as no one I had ever known or ever will know would have been like her. Her message had made any hope collapse.  
  
"Andromeda..." I whispered once back in my room, grabbing a small screen and sprawling out in my bed. "Playback message..."   
  
I watched again as she said good-bye. Tears that I had swallowed back fell freely now. I should have ordered her to come with me. That universe was lost. I was going to another no matter what. That world-ship would have made no difference.   
  
But I was foolish. I followed her wishes, and now she was gone. Out of millions of possibilities, she was in one somewhere far away. The chances of finding her were microscopic. I never thought I'd loose her.  
  
My finger slipped over the mini-image of her. It had been nice knowing her. More then that. I didn't have time to tell her anymore. It may have stopped me from going. And she wouldn't have that.   
  
I had thought my world had been shattered when I awoke from my hibernation in the black hole. I had my family, my friends, Sara, all taken from me. And now a life that I thought I knew was once again ripped from my grasp. I screamed in anguish. elapsing back into tears. How much could life take from me?  
  
Eyes drooping, I slipped into a dead sleep. In my dreams, she walked with us. She was guiding us with her warnings and sometimes nieve looks. I dreamed of a universe I could have entered, of what could have happened if I had stayed, if I dragged her along. Like all things, the dreams came to an end with the next morning.  
  
Stiffly I sat up. She had been waiting there for me. She would never leave. Somehow, some way, I would find her. I didn't care how long it took.   
  
Later that day, as I sat in command, Rommie sang out her alert. A ship in front of us was in trouble. The life support systems were crashing fast. We sent out a message and directions for the vessel to dock inside Andromeda. Thankfully, the pilot had rallied enough power to make it.   
  
Beka, Rhade, and myself went down to great whoever may have been on board. As the doors to the ship hissed open, I gasped at who stepped out. First came an women with long blonde hair and long cheeks, Luisa, my mind screamed. Behind her, a shorter women with red hair piled up tightly against her head, shimmering silver and gold skin, long white feline-like, and pointed ears stepped out.  
  
Changed as she was, a grin spread across my face. It wasn't the first time she had altered her form on us. She had found me.  
  
Things seemed real. They no longer seemed fabricated. After all, all that we see is but a dream within a dream. Suddenly, mine seemed so much closer.   
  
"I was waiting..." I choked out.  
  
"I know..."  
  



End file.
